Embodiments of the invention generally relate to methods and apparatus for use in vehicle suspension. Particular embodiments relate to an adjustable floating traction bar. Typically, traction bars are used to reduce axle winding on solid axle vehicles equipped with leaf spring suspension systems. A pair of traction bars are provided for each side of the axle. Each traction bar is coupled to the frame of the vehicle at one end and coupled to the axle at the other end. As the vehicle accelerates, the torque from the wheel causes may cause the axle to twist the leaf springs into an S-shape. The tires may slip, hop, and otherwise lose traction. Traction bars function to resist the twisting action but at the expense of limiting the travel of the suspension system. The traction bars may restrict one or more degrees of freedom for movement of the axle relative to the frame due to rigid connections that rotate in a single plane at each end of the traction bar and fixed lengths. The traction bars may for example limit the vertical travel of the suspension or the ability of the axle to rotate about a longitudinal axis of the vehicle. For this reason, traction bars may have desirable disadvantages such as reduced payload capacity, on-road harshness, and limited off-road capability for varying terrain.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not drawn to scale unless specifically noted as such. Labels used herein, descriptive or otherwise, are for convenience or illustration only and should not be construed as limiting of the invention disclosed herein or necessarily indicative of any prior art or admission thereof.